Mundo Alterno
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Un viaje hacia la tierra pero algo sucedio al teletransportarse...en vez de su destino pocas de ellas llegan a un lugar muy diferente al donde viven con cosas muy contrarias y algunas muy raras llamado Mundo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

"Precisamente aun no recuerdo como fue que llegue a este mundo, todo iba tan bien esta mañana"

_**En la mañana**_

El día era normal, no había clases ya que eran las vacaciones de fin de curso, varios de los chicos fueron a la tierra a saludar a sus ex rivales exacto hablamos de los chicos que conformaban los vexos (claro de quien mas xD)

-Por favor Shadow, vamos a saludar ya se que sientes rencor por que te derrotaron, pero te trajeron de la otra dimensión-Decía un chico de ojo malva

-Lo se pero aaah!, me da una rabia-Le contesto enojado el chico peligris

Hydron abrazo a Shadow muy tiernamente que hizo que este se sonrojara, el le respondió el abrazo aunque muy timido fue cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Hey!...Shadow, Hydron vamos o se nos hará muy tarde-Decia un chico pelirosa mientras entraba muy feliz-Pero que tenemos aquí-Sonrio de lado

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron para después separarse, en eso Hydron toma una mochila que estaba cerca de la puerta

-Si….yo ya estoy listo…-Decia el ojo malva mientras se le notaba un ligero rubor rojizo

-Muy bien y tu Shadow?..., tenemos que irnos-Decia Lync mientras se acercaba al peligris

-Pues yo no quiero ir…. No quiero pasar el dia con ellos-

En eso Lync miro esto como una oportunidad como para hacer que Shadow fuera a la fuerza con ellos.

-Bueno en ese caso,-sonrio el pelirosa de lado-Me temo que Hydron podrá pasar mas tiempo con alguien mas que contigo…. Vamos mi joven amigo-Abrazando a Hydron

-Eee….-Se le quedo mirando a Lync para después comprender lo que estaba tramando-Tienes razón…tal vez encuentre a alguien mas que quiera estar mas tiempo conmigo-

Shadow al escuchar eso solamente se le salio una vena para después subir a su cuarto y rápidamente haciendo una maleta

-Es hora de irnos-Decia mientras se ponía unos lentes obscuros-

-Ves no fue tan difícil para que fuera con nosotros-Rio Lync mientras daba unas palmadas no muy fuertes en la espalda de Hydron

Los tres chicos salieron de casa y empezaron a caminar y encaminarse al centro de la ciudad en donde estaban los demás esperándoles para irse. Entre el grupito estaba Ace, Mira, Keith, Volt y Baron.

"Nunca crei que ese viaje pudiera cambiar el orden de las cosas y mas que nada…que Hydron pudiera estar alejado de mi"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno capitulo 2 genial (eso creo) bueno en fin igual que en el primer capitulo lo que este entre "esto" son los pensamientos de Shadow (malditas compus de la escuela creo que me odian y no pusieron esa informacion)**_

_**bueno en fin esperoq ue les agrade este capitulo.**_

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos que iban apresurados, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, todo estaba muy adornado ya que había un pequeño festival, las tiendas tenían adornos con colores muy llamativos y otros estaban con algunos adornos florales muy bonitos y los niños tenían en mano algunos cuantos globos que los regalaban.<p>

-Llegan tarde-Mencionaba un chico de cabello anaranjado un poco enojado-Tenemos que irnos ahora…y ustedes llegan tarde?-

-Tiene mucha razón…no tenían por que llegar tarde-Decía un chico de cabello violeta (bueno no se de que color es el cabello de Baron pero diré que es violeta)

-Lo siento es que cuando llegue a la casa de Shadow me lo encontré todo meloso con Hydron-Decía el pelirosa para después correr hacia donde estaba Keith-Jajaja….ahora sabrán toda la verdad-Pensó mientras sonreía de lado

Hydron y Shadow solamente se sonrojaron y los demás los miraron sospechosamente.

-Shadow…eso es verdad?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

-Waw Shadow no sabias que tenias un lado tan tierno como ese-Decía el peliverde-En verdad lo abrazaste?-

-Maldito enano….-pensaba el peli grisaseo- Jajaja….que buen comentario Lync, pero no…yo no tengo tal sentimiento-Decía con un tono demasiado normal para el (en realidad un poco despreocupado)

Hydron lo miro de reojo y solamente bajo la mirada, se adelanto y sin verle la cara a Shadow solamente negó con la cabeza haciendo que se le saliera una lagrima. Shadow al ver eso en su interior se empezaba a pegar en la cabeza.

Todos ya estaban reunidos, fue en cuanto todos se juntaron para poder teletransportarse.

-Muy bien no se vallan a soltar o podremos ir a otro lugar-Decía el rubio-están listos?-

Shadow tomo de la mano a Hydron mientras que todos estaban distraídos, este solamente se soltó de el.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto el peli grisaseo

-Todavía me preguntas…-Le respondió el ojo malva-Como puedes negar lo nuestro…no lo entiendo….te…doy vergüenza?-

-No Hydron, por que piensas eso…-

-Y todavía lo preguntas…eres de lo peor-Le respondió mientras se le salían las lagrimas-

-Ahora sujétense-Decía Keith

-Desearía que nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida-

Al terminar de decir eso al momento en que se tele transportaran Hydron soltó a Shadow haciendo que se separa del grupo, y a la vez del enojo Hydron no se dio cuenta que había soltado a Ace, las ultimas palabras que le había dicho el chico. Los demás llegaron enfrente de la casa de Dan, todos estaban ansioso por ver a los chicos sin embargo había solo una persona que no había podido llegar con ellos.

-Sii!, vamos a ver al maestro Dan-Decía muy emocionado el peli violeta con brillitos en los ojos

-Cálmate quieres, no es la gran cosa-Decía el peli anaranjado

-Si!, pido dormir con Lync-Decía el rubio

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro mientras que Keith abrazaba tiernamente a Lync haciendo que este se sonrojara, mientras que Mira voltea a ver a su alrededor y observo que Shadow y Hydron no estaban

-No han visto a los otros dos chicos que venían con nosotros?-

-Estaban con nosotros-Decía el peli verde

-Si no llegaron eso significa que se debieron haber soltado-Decía el rubio mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón-Por que ninguno de ellos me escuchan ahora no sabemos donde pudieron haber parado-

-Significa que nunca podrán volver?-Decía la pelinaranja un poco preocupada

Los demás se quedaron callados mientras que Keith cerraba los ojos intentando recordar como fue que se soltaron pero sin embargo…el no había visto nada.

"En ese entonces yo creí que estaba en Vestal pero…en realidad no lo era, fue cuando desperté y estaba aquí"

_**Actualidad.**_

-En donde rayos estoy-Se preguntaba el peli grisáceo

Toda la ciudad era demasiadamente diferente al que el chico recordaba, el cielo estaba del color blanco de las nubes mientras que las nubes estaban de un color rojizo, edificios, calles, tiendas estaban completamente desoladas….Asi como si la ciudad estuviera desierta.

-Este debe ser una broma-Pensó-VAMOS LA BROMA HA TERMINADO YA LO DESIFRE TODO, VAMOS NO ME ESTAN ESPANTANDO-

Solamente se escucho una pequeña risa, Shadow volteo pero solamente se veía una silueta de una persona con una gabardina para luego salir corriendo. El chico persiguió la silueta que este lo llevo a un callejón sin salida, cuando el llego no había nadie.

-Maldición saben que odio jugar a las escondidillas-

-Waw te volviste un poco mas maduro Shadow-Decía la silueta que estaba arriba de la muralla sentado-

-Como que mas maduro?...-Mientras al peligris le salían algunas venas del enojo-Quien eres tú para decirme algo asi…date por muerto-

La silueta bajo de un solo salto, fue cuando Shadow se sorprendió al ver quien era esa persona. Era nadamas y nada menos que Hydron pero con otra actitud, tenía una leve cicatriz casi visible por su labio superior, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro con estoperoles rojos y con una playera igual negra con detalles rojos.

-Hy…Hydron eres tu en verdad?-Se puso un poco nervioso el pili grisaseo

-Te he dicho que ya no te quería ver jamás o te iba a matar lo recuerdas?-Decía aquel chico mientras sacaba una hoz de su gabardina y apuntándole

-Espera un momento…como es que te cavia una hoz en esa gabardina?-Le pregunto al chico armado-Eso es totalmente imposible pero yo que te hize?-

-No mereces vivir, te dejare ir, no puedes estar mucho tiempo afuera ve a tu casa-Decía el ojo malva mientras guardaba su hoz y se encaminaba afuera del callejón-Además no te culpo que te enojaras conmigo por negar lo de nosotros-

Hydron solamente se fue haciendo que se alejara rápidamente.

"No supe que es lo que había cambiado en ti…te veías un poco extraño y a la vez hacia que me enamorara un poco mas de ti…Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue tu actitud, hasta por primera vez extrañe como eras antes"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?...Maldiciones?...peticiones de mi trabajo de asesino? (ojala en realidad fuera asesina wiii sangre)<strong>_

**_Shadow: Waw, si Hydron fuera en realidad de esa forma-mente pervertida-_**

**_Hydron: No me pongas en tus mentes pervertidas  
><em>**

**_Eres un pervertido Shadow, en fin..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno continuacion y bla bla bla**_

_**Shadow: ¬¬ Vaya que animos...**_

**_Callate y deja que empiezen a leer_**

* * *

><p>"Recorrí la ciudad para llegar a supuestamente mi casa, pero sin embargo note algo totalmente raro cuando pase enfrente de la casa de donde vivía Lync"<p>

Hydron toca la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera, cuando alguien abrió Shadow a lo lejos pudo reconocer a esa persona. Era nadamas que Lync solo que se veía muy distintito, sus ojos tenían una mirada muy fría, su cabello tenia algunos rayitos color blanco.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora-Le decía el chico pelirosa muy fríamente-No tengo tiempo para ti-

-Lo se, sin embargo es hora de que te vayas-El ojo malva saca su hoz

Lync solamente suspiro, para después mirar hacia el cielo.

-Que rápido paso mi tiempo-

Shadow empezó a acercarse y observaba que Lync se arrodillo ante Hydron, solamente pudo pensar en pocas cosas en ese momento.

Mientras que Lync se arrodillaba Hydron levanto su hoz apuntando el cuello de aquel chico, Shadow al ver eso solamente comenzó a correr ya que tenia una idea de lo que iba a suceder.

-HYDRON NO LO HAGAS!-Grito el peligrisaseo mientras seguía corriendo

-Pero…que dem…-Decía el ojo malva mientras bajaba su hoz-Que es lo que quieres te dije que te fueras a tu casa-

-Lync, estas bien?-Decía el peligrisaseo mientras llegaba y levantaba al pelirosa-No tienes que hacer lo que el te pida-

-Jaja…no me hagas reír-Mirando seriamente al peligrisaseo-No eres mas valiente que un ratón-

-Que dijiste?-Respondió enojado el peligrisaseo

-Basta Lync-Decía el ojo malva-Te ordene que fueras a tu casa, no tienes que estar por aquí-

-Pero si estabas a punto de matarlo, no podía dejar que lo hicieras….aunque me hubiera divertido-viendo a otro lado

-Ya veo…con que asi se divierten en tu mundo verdad?-

-Entonces el no es Shadow?-Pregunto el pelirosa

-Ja…claro que no…es se ve mas desafiante, mientras que el de nosotros no es mas que un vil cobarde-Decía muy fríamente el ojo malva-Además si yo te matara el Lync de su mundo le pasaría una cosa mala, aunque tu en verdad no mueras-

Shadow se empezó a confundir ya que no entendía ni "j" de lo que estaban hablando, Hydron solamente lo empujo haciendo que cayera y dándole una oportunidad para atacar a Lync.

-Lync, noo!-Grito el peligrisaseo.

Mientras en la tierra los chicos ya estaban dentro de casa de Dan explicándole lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo…Hay ese Shadow cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta que sangre de mis nudillos-Decía muy enojado el pelicafe-

-Vamos tranquilízate no tienes por que exaltarte-Intentaba calmarlo el chico pelinegro

-No Shun lo que pasa es que ya me tiene arto de cómo evita a Hydron…bueno que oculten lo suyo-

-Vamos no hay que alterarnos…verdad?...-Decía el rubio-Verdad?..-Mirando a los demás

-Si…además maestro Dan el no vale la pena-

-Cierto nuestro mayor proriedad es…-

Lync no pudo completar la frase ya que llevo sus manos a su cabeza, ya que le había dado una enorme hakeka.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

-Si…es solo un dolor de cabeza no es muy fuerte-

"Nunca creí lo que vi… claramente yo vi que Hydron clavo la hoz en la cabeza de Lync, sin embargo el sobrevivió, aun no me explico por que"

-Que pensarías que lo mataría?-Empezó a reír-Para ese caso lo tendría que descuartizar vivo-sacando su oz de la cabeza del chico-

-Pe…pero que estas diciendo?-Decía un poco enojado el peligrisaseo-Entonces…que fue lo que le hiciste?-

-Veras…yo soy el que controla el caos en tu propio mundo, en este caso si Lync que tú conoces solamente le dio un dolor de cabeza-Guardando su arma en la gabardina-

Hydron solamente agradeció con una leve reverencia y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, Shadow solamente miro a Lync observando que al momento en que se sobaba su cabeza la herida desaparecía.

-Por cierto…que te trae a nuestro mundo-Decía muy serio aquel pelirosa-

-Nada, en especial-Mirando a otro lado-

-Ooo…en serio?, no todos pueden llegar a este lugar-Poniéndose en pie-

-Es una larga historia, pero…por que dijiste que tu tiempo había pasado muy rápido?-

Lync se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, para después hacerle una seña de que pasara a su casa. Shadow solamente hizo una mueca y entro. La casa era muy diferente a la de Lync verdadero, ya que por fuera se ve muy mal cuidada, con pintura ya desgastada sin embargo por dentro era todo lo contrario. Varios artefactos de buena calidad, los pisos ordenados todo impecable.

Shadow recuerda que el verdadero Lync tenía varias cosas de valor medio.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta pues es muy simple-Decía el pelirosa mientras se sentaba en un sillón-Por que no tenemos permitido salir en el día, solo en la noche es como un castigo para nosotros-

-Espera…solo por eso?... es una tontería en mi...-

-En tu mundo las personas salen de día, es la razón por la que nosotros no podemos salir, nosotros somos los causantes de las enfermedades. Aquí solamente podemos salir de noche, es nuestra única forma de salir de nuestras casas, Hydron solamente se encarga de castigar a los que desobedecen-Suspiro-Y entre mas salgamos acortamos la vida de nuestro otro yo-

Shadow solamente se puso a pensar un momento y recordó que días antes a Lync le había dado un pequeño resfriado, fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo había algo que el mismo se preguntaba.

"Entonces como es que a el no lo castigan…los castigos en ese caso solamente tendría que castigarlos en la noche"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hydron: Bueno Shion...como veo que no tiene animos pues...alguna sugerencia?, cambios?...votar por que Altair mate a Shadow?<em>**

**_Shadow: OYE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno...mmm...continuacion etto Bakugan no me pertenece**_

_**lo que este entre =esto=**** es...mmm del otro lado del telefono****, y lo de las comillas siguen aplicando lo de los pensamientos de Shadow**_.

* * *

><p>-Pero como es que el no es castigado?-<p>

-Fácil, por que el es que tiene que estar vigilando, solamente es castigado si comete algún error-Decía muy tranquilamente el pelirosa-Por cierto yo que tu evitaría que fuera a tu casa-

-Pero que estas diciendo?-

-Jaja…eso es por que esta apunto de castigarte-

Al terminar de decir eso Shadow salió corriendo de la casa de Lync para poder evitar que algo le pasara.

"Ya entendí…por eso en ese instante querías que me fuera a casa, no quieres lastimarme"

El chico seguía corriendo, para poder llegar antes que Hydron, sin embargo este ya estaba a punto de llegar.

-Parece que esa persona fue una ilusión, sin embargo el trabajo es trabajo- Decía el ojo malva mientras se acercaba a la puerta y empezaba a tocar-

Dentro de la casa una silueta un poco temblorosa empezaba a dirigirse lentamente a la puerta.

-Hy…Hydron?...e…eres tu?-Decía un chico de cabello gris, con leves destellos mas fuertes que el color del chico-Pero…el nunca…toca la puerta cuando viene…-

Hydron solamente suspiro y se puso serio de repente, una leve brisa empezó a soplar haciendo que se escuchara como pequeños grititos de varias personas. Shadow solamente continúo corriendo para poder evitar que algo le pudiera suceder.

-Shadow…tienes que abrir-Decía el ojo malva muy serio, mientras poco a poco mostraba el filo de su oz

Aquel chico se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla de la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera, mostrando solamente a un chico que estaba cabizbajo con su oz ya en su mano izquierda.

-Yo…tengo…que-

-Lo se…pero, no he salido de aquí-Decía un poco tembloroso el ojirojo-N-no puedes castigarme por algo que no he hecho, pero será solo dolerá un poco no es asi?-

Hydron solamente negó con la cabeza, después de todo, la regla aun mas estricta que tenia, para poder estar alado de un ser que en verdad el quisiera. Era de sin importar el riesgo el tenia que evitar que saliera de dia, ya que de no ser asi lo tnedria que matar definitivamente .

Dejando el extraño mundo alterno en la tierra en un paisaje nevado estaba aquel chico de ojos malva, estaba inconsiente estaba en un bosque. Una chica de cabellera naranja iba pasando cuando lo observo, corrió para poder ayudarle.

-Estas bien?...-Decia Alice mientras movia un poco al chico-Pero…si es…Hydron, vamos despierta-

El chico medio abrió los ojos y observo un poco borrosa a Alice después de este el los vuelve a cerrar.

La chica solamente lo intento levantar para después sacar su carta, para poder ir a casa de su abuelo.

-Abuelo!-Grito la ojimiel-Ayudame con Hydron-

El abuelo Marcus solamente iba saliendo de la cocina mientras comia una galleta.

-Pe…pero que sucedió?-Observo al chico-Pero el era uno de los enemigos no?-Decia mientras cargaba al chico y lo llevaba a un sofá de la sala

-Cierto…pero ya se ha quedado en el pasado, sin embargo no podía dejarlo en el frio-

Alice solamente se dirigio al segundo piso de su casa y bajo unas cuantas cobijas para el chico, mientras Marcus solamente se quedaba pensando en cosas como: _que hacia en el frio?, por que estaba solo?._

-Deberia avisarles a los chicos, que Hydron esta aquí…deben estar preocupados en especial…-Se decía asi misma

-Alice, si encuentras las cobijas?-Decia el abuelo Marcus desde las escaleras-

-S…si abuelo ya voy a bajar-

La chica solamente se apresuro a bajar con las cobijas, mientras que empezaba a cobijarlo noto que se estaba enfermando, toco su frente y se dio cuenta que le empezaba a dar un poco de fiebre.

En cuanto a Dan y a todos sus demás invitados estaban hechando la flojera y se preocupaban por los otros dos (jajaja si como no),

-Ya se al diablo, tal vez ellos ya estén en su casa-Decia despreocupado Keith mientras su ojo derecho se volvia de un azul mas fuerte-

-Por favor hermano no tenemos ninguna evidencia de que estén en sus casas-Decia Mira mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al techo

En ese entonces fue cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono y Dan se dirigio a contestar

-Si?...quien habla?

=Dan?...soy yo Alice=

-Alice que suerte que hablaras, me preguntaba si ibas a venir ya que tenemos invitados-

=S-si, acerca de eso…tengo que contarte sobre algo…=

-Sobre que?...-Pregunto extrañado-

=Es solo que encontré a Hydron cerca de aquí….=

Dan solamente abrió los ojos y siguió preguntándole a Alice sobre Hydron. Mientras Lync estaba en la cocina junto con Volt, preparaban algunos emparedados para poder comer y "pensar" xD.

-Lync deja de comerte la mermelada-Decia el ojiamarillo- Si no tendras que ir a comprar mas-

-No puedo evitarlo…esta muy dulce, además Keith no me deja comer mucha azúcar-Decia mientras lamia la cuchara-Dice que me pongo imperactivo, o era por que no dormia…-Inocentemente

-Bueno como sea…-Da un suspiro y le quita el frasco- Mantendre esto fuera de tu alcanze-

-Oye eso no es justo-Intentanto quitarle el frasco, sin resultado alguno ya que es muy pequeño –esta bien tu ganas ire a ver a quien molesto ¬¬-

Lync se dirigio a la sala donde los demás estaban, y se sento a lado de su "cuñadita", para que después dar un suspiro.

-Pero que sucede Lync?- Pregunto la chica

-Nada…solo que quiero algo dulce- Bajando la mirada- Creo que ire a tomar un poco de aire- Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Jeje…algo le paso-Decia Mira con una gota estilo anime-

-No regreses tarde- Decia el rubio mientras lo observaba-

-Si, si tu traquilo no pasa nada-Saliendo-

Dan regresa a la sala con los demás, al igual que Volt con un plato enorme con sándwiches. Todos tomaron uno incluso Dan.

-Y…maestro Dan…quien era?-Decia el peli violeta mientras comia-

-Pues…era Alice…y-

-Y que te digo si va a venir o que?- Decia Shun recargado en la pared-

-Pues…tiene un problema….-

-Ahora que es?...-Decia Volt un poco enfadado (naaa…asi tiene la cara xD)

-Es que encontró a Hydron…cerca de su casa-

Todos se quedaron pensando y mirando a Dan, se preguntaban como es que pudo haber llegado hasta alla. Por otro lado Lync estaba caminando bien campantemente en busca de una tienda.

-Rayos….veo muchas casas pero ninguna tienda que clase de lugar es este ¬¬"-Suspira y sigue caminando-

Pasaba por varias calles, ya casi llegaba al parque solo le quedaban dos calles mas que pasar. Noto que un poco mas enfrente de donde estaba el había un grupito de personas que parecía que rodeaban algo, el camino un poco mas rápido para saber de que se trataba tanto alboroto.

-Como llego aquí?-Decia una persona-

-Que clase de brujería es esta?-Preguntaba otra persona-

Lync mas curiosidad le daba, intento entrar entra las personas para ver.

-Hay señora quítese-Pensaba-Mueva su humanidad no me deja ver-

Al fin que ya casi estaba hasta enfrente pudo reconocer por un instante a ese joven que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Pe…pero…como pudo llegar hasta aca?-Decia impactado al ver que tenia algunos rasguños-Maldicion…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...si en este capitulo se confundieron, no se preocupen yo tambien me confundi un poco mientras lo escribia jejeje.<br>**_

_**Que mas...mmm veamos...a si les agradeceria si me dieran algunas ideas para acabar mis historias xD**_

_**Los veo hasta el proximo capitulo n_n uniu!  
><strong>_


End file.
